1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded package and a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device using a frame insert type resin package tends to accumulate heat generated by a light emitting element in the resin package, and it is thus required to improve heat dissipation properties of the light emitting device. If the frame insert type resin package has leads that are exposed from a rear surface of the resin package, the leads easily separate from a molded resin of the resin package. It is thus required to improve adhesiveness between the molded resin and the leads.
JP 2008-251937A discloses a resin packages having improved heat dissipation properties, in which leads are exposed from the rear surface of a molded resin so that heat generated by a light emitting element mounted in a recess of the resin package can be effectively discharged through the leads to a mounting substrate.
JP 2003-110145A discloses configurations for improving adhesiveness between a molded resin and lead, in which a metal plate is provided with a recess formed on a vertical side (lateral cutout) and a recess formed on a horizontal bottom (bottom recess). These recesses are covered with a molded resin so as to allow the molded resin to hold the lead.
These light emitting devices using the resin package are mounted on the mounting substrate with solder paste.